


Talk with your hands

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus wants Drift to teach him how to talk with his hands, but Rodimus has a short attention span, so Drift comes up with an interesting method...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk with your hands

When Rodimus asked Drift out of the blue that he wanted to learn how to talk with his hands, the swordsmech was delighted at first. The Captain of the Lost Light saw how Drift communicated with other Cybertronians just by pressing their hands together and made small movements, each finger stroke and each palm tap representing a physical foreign language. Rodimus wanted to understand, and since Drift was fluent in hand talk it made sense that he would teach the young Captain. 

The only problem was that Rodimus had the shortest attention span that Drift had ever encountered. One moment he was mastering how to create a single word with his golden digits, and the next second he'd be scratching graffiti on his desk and completely forget what he had just learned. Drift had tried to be stern and tried to be fair, he even took Swerve's advise and teach Rodimus by awarding him shots of electron cocktails every time he got a palm word right, but then that failed because Rodimus got drunk and after his hangover he would forget everything.

Drift was ready to call it quits, in fact he had told Rodimus before that if he wasn't keen to learn then he wasn't going to bother. However Rodimus would just give him that Turbofox cub look and Drift would once again try and teach him to talk with his hands. Drift had tried every teaching method he knew but nothing he tried kept Rodimus interested for long.

There was one method he hadn't tried yet. In fact he actually believed this method of teaching would work... especially with Rodimus.

When he wasn't trying to teach Rodimus something, they were fucking each other senseless. Rodimus loved nothing more than to have Drift pleasure him in unimaginable ways, and Drift was only to keen to pleasure Rodimus as well as himself. During their interfacing escapades, Rodimus acted like a needy greedy virgin, constantly begging Drift to either go faster or harder or both. To touch him here, to touch him there, touch wherever it made him scream like a lust crazed beast. Drift would tease him every now and then, but he would eventually cave in to his lover's needs.

Not this time however.

So one day, Drift invited Rodimus to his quarters for some more hand language lessons. As predicted Rodimus was getting bored by the time they made a single finger movement.

"So I do this to say "hello" right?" sighed Rodimus, looking extremely bored but pretending to be interested.

"Yes, and if you move your left little finger over here a bit whilst rotating your right hand this way, you'll say "hello friend" all together," explained Drift, doing exactly what he just said.

"Uh-huh," muttered Rodimus, repeating Drift's movements with less enthusiasm.

Drift sighed and unlatched his hands from Rodimus. "Rodimus, I think you and I need to try something different," he suggested. 

"Different?" said Rodimus, his optics lighting up with curiosity.

Drift then smirked and grabbed Rodimus' hand, pulling him up from where they sat and dragged him over to the large berth. "Oh," was all that Rodimus said, figuring out what Drift was on about and suddenly got excited.

Twisting the arm he was using to hold Rodimus' hand, Drift skilfully threw Rodimus down, face up, onto the plump sheets and cushions in a controlled form, before pouncing on top of him. Within moments the pair of them were wrestling each other's glossas, their hands roaming each other's bodies, and their panted moans echoed within the room. Rodimus was already moaning loudly, his face already a bright pink, and his legs spread open so Drift could get in closer. Rodimus gasped and groaned, his valve panel wide open exposing his dripping wet valve. Drift growled deep as he slid a couple of fingers into that hungry valve, his fingers stroking sensor nodes and sensitive wires that drove Rodimus insane with ecstasy.

"G-Get inside me, now!" demanded Rodimus, bucking his hips against Drift's fingers. "I fucking need you d-dammit!"

Drift smirked against Rodimus lips as he kissed him, his excitement growing as he felt the red mech beneath him tremble. "Let's try something different," he suggested seductively, causing Rodimus to shudder.

He reached over to the berth side cabinet, and from one of the drawers he pulled out a leather bit gag. The moment Rodimus saw this item dangling in Drift's hand, he suddenly appeared unsure. "Never knew you were into kinky stuff Drift," said Rodimus with a nervous laugh.

"This is to help teach you," explained Drift, reaching down quickly to apply it.

Rodimus didn't have time to react as the bit was fasten around his face. He tried to say something but all that passed his trapped lips were unintelligent words that made no sense whatsoever. Drift then rolled them both over, positioning Rodimus so the red mech was now straddling him. Rodimus stared down at him, completely lost at what was going on.

"uat ar ruu ooing?" said Rodimus as best he could.

Before he could get an answer, Rodimus suddenly released a muffled gasp and shuddered as Drift's spike slid up against his aft. Sliding his dark fingers around Rodimus' perfect backside, Drift groaned as he massaged it whilst rubbing his spike up and down against it, teasing the gagged mech on top of him.

As predicted, Rodimus couldn't take it anymore and he raised himself up, leaning forward slightly. This presented Drift with a wonderful view of Rodimus' now soaking wet valve, dripping with sweet scented fluids, hovering over his erect spike. Rodimus placed a hand over his valve, stretching it apart with his fingers as he prepared to take the spike in, but at the same time he was having difficulty keeping his balance. Drift then offered up a hand, and just as he assumed Rodimus took a firm hold of it to keep his balance. Rodimus then was able to straddle the spike, and both of the mechs groaned as the head began to penetrate the valve.

Rodimus then took hold of Drift's other hand, using them both as leverage as he lowered himself, moaning as the spike went deeper into him, his greedy port sucking it all up. Drift had to resist bucking his hips and continued to tightly grip Rodimus' golden hands, as his spike was devoured by that hungry valve. After a few moments of allowing himself to adjust to the girth within him, Rodimus was now fully seated, his groin sitting atop if Drift's own. He panted heavily as he rested for a second before using Drift's hands to push himself up, slowly, before dropping down. 

"Roh uud," moaned Rodimus, once again making no sense.

Drift himself was enjoying having Rodimus ride his spike, and allowed him to continue his slow pace for a short while. Then, catching the gagged mech off guard, Drift viciously bucked his hips up against him, hitting a very deep and very sensitive spot deep within Rodimus' insides. Rodimus screamed against his gag as an explosion of ultimate pleasure rocked throughout his whole body. He almost fell backwards if Drift had not been holding his hands. Drift allowed Rodimus to settle, the gagged mech still hungry for more.

"Roo ea aein," said Rodimus, a somewhat demanding tone in his muffled voice.

Drift, however, replied with a sly grin. "I'm sorry Rodimus, what did you say?" 

Rodimus did not looked amused. "Ra edd roo ea aien!"

Drift continued to smile up at him, then he spoke to him again, only this time he used his hands. "If you want me to that again, ask properly," he said.

Realising at last what Drift was up too, Rodimus began spewing muffled words and oral fluids. Drift merely shook his head in response and spoke to his gagged lover with his hands, only this time he tried to be simple. "What do you want?"

Rodimus whined in need, and attempted to communicate with Drift. He moved his fingers in a clumsy manner and rotated his hands a little too much. "Please you go hard," he said barely.

Drift sighed, knowing full well that he taught Rodimus the basics. "Try that again Rodimus," he said vocally, "I might reward you if you get it right. Now I'll ask again, what do you want?"

Rodimus whined even louder, shifting his body in need, but did try once more. "Want you to do me fast," he said, his hand movements a little better, not perfect but better.

"Close enough," sighed Drift, and without warning he bucked his hips upwards, hitting a super sensitive spot within that luscious body above him. Biting down on the bit, Rodimus groaned and arched his back as Drift continued to strike the g-spot. Excessive salvia began to dribble down his chin, due to the bit trapped between his lips, and splattered onto his chassis as his body shook with each thrust.

He continued this pace for a while and just as Rodimus was getting used to it, Drift stopped once again. With the pleasurable thrusts ceasing, Rodimus uttered a loud but muffled whimper, shaking his lower body in desperation.

Drift just smiled up at him, for he had iron patience unlike his lover. "Do you want me to do that again?" he asked, talking with his hands.

Rodimus grunted, trying to process what Drift had said, but he did respond with, "you fragger."

"Oh, so you remember how to curse with your hands, but a simple conversation is too much for you," snorted Drift, who found it slightly amusing.

The captain seemed proud of himself and continued to talk with his hands. "You is a fragger, and I is needing you to frag me hard."

Drift could not help but laugh at Rodimus' poor attempt at a simple hand conversation. "Do you want me to do that again?" he asked with his hands.

For a moment Rodimus did nothing, for it seemed he was trying to figure out what Drift had said to him. His desperation for their love making to continue, made him impatient and he simply said, "yes."

Drift was certain that Rodimus made a wild guess, but he did get it right and thus he was to be awarded. He resumed his hard upward thrusts, but this time he carried out a slightly slower pace. Rodimus moaned against his gag, moving his hips as best he could to match Drift's wonderful pace.

Trying not to get lost in the pleasure, Drift decided it was time for some more lessons. "If you make this movement with your left hand-" Drift twisted his left hand and tapped a couple a fingers "-you would be saying, go faster." Almost unexpectedly, Rodimus copied the hand movement perfectly, asking Drift to, "go faster."

Drift smiled as he did as he was asked and picked up the pace. "And if you make this hand movement, you'll be saying, go slower," groaned Drift, moving his hands to mimic what he was saying. "Do you want me to go slower?"

Rodimus shook his head in response and also said, "no, I need you to go faster."

"Did you mean, you want me to go faster?" teased Drift, slowing down a little.

Rodimus released a frustrated growl, and repeated what he said, only properly this time. "I want you to go faster."

"Very good," purred Drift, fighting against his primal urges. "Final part of the lesson, tell me on your own, what you want me to do to you."

Rodimus was heaving hard, and Drift could tell he was getting close to an overload. Trying to concentrate as best he could, Rodimus said, "I would like you to frag the hell out of me now."

Drift felt a bit of pride but he also grew excited. "As you wish," he said aloud.

Drift then lurched upwards, still clutching Rodimus' hands, and pushing the captain down onto the berth. Like a mad Turbofox in heat, Drift began to viciously slam his spike into Rodimus, not letting up. Rodimus screamed against his gag, his optics rolling up into his head as he struck over and over again. Their hands clutched each other and Drift could not resist but ask if Rodimus was enjoying it.  
"You like it," asked Drift, wondering if Rodimus was still concentrating on his hand talk.

"Yes," replied Rodimus. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

Rodimus continued to repeat the word, which was a simple tap with a finger and a stroke with another, moaning against his bit and trembling with every thrust. His legs wrapped around Drift's waist as the swordsmech went faster and faster. Drift gasped as his own overload was approaching, and leaned in to kiss Rodimus' trapped mouth.

With one last hard thrust, Drift cried out as his spike exploded within Rodimus, the sweet release setting off sharp flashes of pleasure across his nerve network. Upon feeling the white hot transfluids filling up his tight valve, Rodimus shuddered violently as his own overload was set off, his valve tightening around the spike deep inside him as his own transfluids spilled out.

Collapsing atop of his exhausted lover, Drift closed his optics for a moment. That was more tiring than he had predicted but at least he got results. Rodimus actually proved that he did know some of the basics of hand talk and hopefully he remembered them, and fragging the hell out of Rodimus was a bonus. It seemed like he enjoyed it too, which was a triple tick in the box as far as Drift was concerned.

"Hey Drift," gasped Rodimus, who had removed his gag. "Can our future lessons be more like that?"

"Did you learn anything?" asked Drift.

"I now know how to tell you to go faster," replied Rodimus, laughing a little.

Drift smiled again as he sat up and looked down at Rodimus. He then took his hand and said something with them.

"What did you say?" asked Rodimus, who didn't understand what Drift had just told him.

"Sorry but you need to learn and figure it out on your own," teased Drift, patting Rodimus upon the helm.

Rodimus pouted but then smirked. "Can we have another lesson?" he purred, waving the gag around.

"Why not?" growled Drift, leaning in for a kiss, "You are learning after all."


End file.
